eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1448 (12 May 1997)
Synopsis Felix is back from Israel for a brief visit to sort out the shop. He goes in and finds George's young woman there supervising the builders. She says she is keeping an eye on it for the buyer, and he says he thought the council had acquired it. He goes to the café to see Blossom and she's thrilled to see him, and he says he'll see her again before he returns to Israel, and he tells her how wonderful it is there. Bianca asks Lorraine how Joe is and says it's really serious, isn't it? She asks Lorraine if she can visit Joe next time she goes. Bianca is a bit surprised at the environment of the mental hospital and says she's never been anywhere like this. Joe is still dopey and he ignores everything they say to him and rambles on about the plants here being too shiny, and people talking to them. Lorraine and Bianca leave without getting any response from him, but the doctors say he is better. When they get home, Lorraine has some books and Bianca asks if she's been reading about Joe's illness. Lorraine says she is trying to. She says it's caused by a chemical imbalance in the brain, and no-one knows why it happens. Bianca goes home and worries that it is hereditary and she might have it too, but Ricky says she probably hasn't as she's older than Joe and nothing's happened to her so far. Grant refuses to serve Tiffany in the Vic, because she has the baby with her and it's too smoky. Tiffany points out that the air outside is pretty similar with the car fumes, but she leaves anyway. Grant is pleased when Marcus turns up for his meeting, and he tells him he wants custody. Marcus says that courts usually think the mother is the best person to look after a child, especially when very young, and he will have to prove she is an unfit mother. Grant says she's shacked up with two poofs, and Marcus frowns and says he'd better keep comments like that to himself in court, this is not a fight, and only hard facts will suffice. Grant will have to provide evidence that the baby is not safe with Tiffany. Grant says he will do whatever it takes, and Marcus says it could get nasty. Grant's first action is to go to see Tiffany and offer to babysit so she can go to Lenny's party. Tiffany is stunned when he offers, but does not immediately suspect ulterior motives. Grant takes the baby home and Peggy dotes on it and Grant says that Tiffany will probably come back inebriated from the party. He tells Lorraine that she is not looking after the baby properly, and Lorraine dismisses this as nonsense, and says she deserves a break occasionally. Grant tells her he is going for custody, and Lorraine says he is being ridiculous and hasn't thought this out at all. She asks how he is going to look after the baby, and Grant says he will organise that after he has won, all he wants now is for her to back him up. Lorraine says that it's up to him, but she wants no part of it. It's Lenny's birthday and he's arranging a party. It's also the anniversary of Debbie's birthday so Nigel is depressed and Clare is irritable. They are both not talking to each other after Nigel humiliated Clare in the café by telling her off about her awful make-up. Nigel is sitting in the square and Clare comes over and they both apologise to each other and Nigel says he will do a deal - he will give her more free rein if she promises to tell him where she is going all the time. She says "Oh, I see, pubs, clubs, all-night raves, that sort of thing." Nigel is shocked and she says she was just kidding. Lenny invites George's acquaintance and she turns up and is thoroughly bored by Lenny's pathetic chat up lines, so he loses his tenner bet with Huw. Bianca is surprised at Tiffany being there, and she tells her Grant has the baby and she's off to dance. Credits Main cast *Felix Kawalski - Harry Landis *Blossom Jackson - Mona Hammond *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Lorraine Wicks - Jacqueline Leonard *Joe Wicks - Paul Nicholls *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Clare Bates - Gemma Bissix Guest cast * Marcus Christie - Stephen Churchett Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes Category:Image Required